Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to display driving apparatuses and/or cache managing methods thereof.
A flat panel display apparatus, which is lighter and smaller than a conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), has been developed. The flat panel display apparatuses may include, for example, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus, a field emission display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus.
As resolution of a flat panel display apparatus increases, the quantity of memory used by a display driving apparatus (e.g., circuit) increases, thereby causing an increase in power consumption.
Accordingly, a display driving apparatus configured to reduce power consumption and secure a memory bandwidth in spite of an increase in resolution of the display apparatus is being researched. The display driving apparatus compresses raw image data and stores the compressed data at a frame buffer. The display driving apparatus restores the compressed data to output it to the display apparatus.